It is known that, with respect to purification of atmospheric air utilizing activated charcoal, the adsorption performance of the activated charcoal decreases as the result of long-term use, and conventionally various countermeasures are taken to regenerate such activated charcoal. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an in-vehicle air conditioning apparatus that includes an activated charcoal filter that adsorbs odorous components and harmful components in atmospheric air supplied into a vehicle, a heating apparatus that physically contacts the filter, and a blower that generates an air flow for cleaning. In this in-vehicle air conditioning apparatus, the heating apparatus is activated while an air flow for cleaning that is generated by operation of the blower passes through the filter. Since it is thereby possible to heat activated charcoal and air inside the filter, the aforementioned harmful components and the like that were adsorbed on the filter can be desorbed to regenerate the activated charcoal.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an atmosphere purifying apparatus in which a metal oxide such as manganese dioxide is carried on a vehicle component such as a radiator. The radiator is installed at a location at which a flow path of atmospheric air is formed while the vehicle is running, and manganese dioxide is a substance that has a function that purifies ozone included in atmospheric air by converting the ozone into another substance such as oxygen. Therefore, according to the atmosphere purifying apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, ozone in atmospheric air can be directly purified while the vehicle is running. A system that is equipped with this function is, in particular, referred to as a “direct ozone reduction (DOR) system”.